Goku vs Thor
Goku vs Thor is the first match in The Sayain Jedi's winner tournament Description DBZ vs Marvel: The Super Sayain God vs The God of Thunder which god will win the first match in my tournament! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight In the middle of the milky way stood a massive arena on a massive looking island inside was millions of aliens from different planets hell even from real-life, with that two fighters walked into the ring one of the fighters was wearing an orange karate gi with a blue shirt underneath it, while the other was wearing a chain-male with a red cape stuck on to it. The two fighters then walked into the ring beginning the battle of the century!. HERE WE GO! Without a second of warning the two gods clashed at each other causing a massive shock wave to occur, Goku started throwing a massive flurry of punches but the God of Thunder dodged all the punches easily leaving him open for an upward strike to The Sayain's chin launching him many,many feet into the air leaving him open for a massive thunder strike shocking Goku and stunning him. Thor charged at the Sayain and tried a strike from his mighty hammer but Goku dodged the attack and retaliated with a kick to the God of Thunder's face launching him a couple of feet away. Goku cupped his hands together and fired the Kamehameha attack at Thor causing a massive explosion and launching Thor into the air at the speed of sound. Goku then flew towards Thor and he punched him in the face so hard that it launched him in the middle of the arena creating a massive crater. Goku then fired a KI blast at Thor who used his hammer to deflect the attack straight at the Sayain knocking him onto the ground like a dead bird. Goku got up from the ground and turned into his ssgss form creating a massive blue aura around him. The two fighters then clashed at each other again creating a bigger explosion and spraying dust and rocks straight at the audience who were protected by a force-field. Thor then fired a massive amount of thunder and lightning straight at the Sayain dazing him and leaving him open for a barrage of hammer strikes by Thor nearly knocking him out. Thor with all his strength kicked Goku in the stomach knocking the wind out of him, Thor was just about to strike again but Goku then used his solar flare attack causing The Asgardian to walk back in pain holding onto his eyes. Goku then tried an attack but Thor grabbed the sayain by his arm and swung him and smashed him onto the ground knocking him into the air. Thor then slammed Goku in the stomach launching him onto the ground leaving him open for a massive barrage of lightning onto the sayain. Goku jumped up from the ground and flew back a fair bit way. Thor then threw his hammer at Goku who dodged it only for him to get hit in the back of the head decapitating killing him instantly.Thor walked away from the arena and Goku's headless corpse was teleported away Conclusion And the winner is: Thor Odinson Category:Sayain Jedi's tournament Category:The sayain jedi Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Dragon Ball Z vs Marvel themed DBX Fights Category:Aliens themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Strength themed battles Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant